Abs
by Aine Valentine
Summary: For EreMika week. "The air around the two changed, and they both sat, foreheads together, staring at one another."


Drabble. For EreMika week, day two: Abs.

Mikasa wiped her forehead as she sat on her bunk. The day had been grueling, but now that it was over, she could finally relax. She'd opted to skip dinner tonight, for drinking all that water after her thirty lap punishment for getting in a fight with Annie (for a second time, now) was _not _settling well in her stomach. A lesson she quickly learned: don't indulge in water after running.

She pressed her back to the wall as she sat on her firm mattress, pulling her sweaty shirt off of her sticky body. The rest of the girls wouldn't be back for another few minutes, at the very least, so she'd take the opportunity to cool off without prying eyes staring at her.

(And when she thought about it, she realized none of the girls would particularly care; most of them did sleep without shirts in these hot summer months. But, still, she covered up, preferring to keep her body to herself.)

Just when she thought she'd get some peace and quiet, a loud knock came from the door. Without waiting for an answer, the person entered, loudly chatting away. "How'd that punishment go? Oh, Annie kicked your ass! I feel bad for you, Mikasa. Especially since you're the only one that got busted. Oh, well. She's a good fighter. She _does _train me, after all. Even I can't beat her. Then again, I doubt anyone can beat her. You're really good, Mikasa, but Annie's always one step ahead when she fights." Eren sat next to her, unfazed by her appearance. Seeing as they had grown up together, he'd seen her in a semi-undressed state before. However, he had never truly noticed her stomach.

He fell silent as he saw the light traces of her abdominal muscles showing. "No fair!" He shouted. "I've been trying my whole life to get abs and you get them before me?"

Mikasa smiled, shaking her head. "You see a girl without a shirt on and you say something like that? Eren, you need to learn how to talk to girls."

Eren blanched. "Yeah, I've been told." He muttered sheepishly, looking down. Bad mistake. He caught sight of her abs again, and reached out. He poked her stomach, testing how tight it would be. She laughed as it tickled her. Shyly, she pulled the red scarf still placed around her neck (the only thing that had been covering her breasts and their bindings, and luckily it had been, otherwise it would be a most awkward situation for both of them, for he hadn't seen her _that _semi-undressed before) up to her mouth and covered it in embarrassment.

Eren smirked, reaching out to her stomach with both hands and tickling her. She began to laugh even more, remembering how he had done this once to her before, when they were children. After a few moments, he moved closer to her, still tickling her stomach. When he relinquished, she was out of breath and both of their cheeks had hurt from smiling. Being so close, he rested his forehead on hers, and smiled down at her. "Your abs are great, Mikasa," he told her, causing her to blush. "And I'm jealous."

The air around the two changed, and they both sat, foreheads together, staring at one another. Finally, Eren dipped down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

A giggle came from behind the two. Eren quickly jumped back, embarrassed. Mikasa pulled her shirt from her side and covered herself with it.

"Oh, no, don't mind me." Sasha said. "Please, continue. Not every day you get dinner and a show," she held up a full potato. "Stole this baby from the people cooking. Extra dinner for me! Want some?" She held the potato out, smiling.

"I'll just be going," Eren said, smiling at Mikasa before leaving. She smiled back, red powdering her cheeks.

Mikasa raised her fingers to her lips. Had he really just kissed her?

Sasha sighed, ruining another moment for Mikasa. "I wish I had a cute boyfriend." She shrugged, before flopping down on her bunk and taking a bite out of the potato. "Offer still stands. Want some?"

Mikasa couldn't help but smile lightly at the silly girl and her silly potato stealing habits.


End file.
